Pempti
Pempti is the fifth strain of GUILT encountered in Under the Knife and Second Opinion. It is also known as the "Armored Bacteria" in UtK and SO, while it is called "Rampaging Nightmare" in UtK2. Pempti is known to attack the lungs mainly, while rarely found in the liver. Pempti attacks the respiratory and the nervous system. It manifests as a gelatinous mass that impedes normal functioning of the organ. The first character to fall ill to this strain of GUILT is Secretary Richard Anderson. Pempti originally presents a very large problem to the Caduceus team, as they do not have the proper tools to remove it correctly right away. Derek works with Victor Niguel to research and develop a new nanomachine and special laser to combat Pempti and eventually eradicate it. Treatment Pempti is fought much like a "boss" for Trauma Center, as it always appears alone, requires a long fight to defeat, and is capable of attacking with multiple smaller bodies that must be dealt with individually. Research and Development Derek and Victor first must attempt a number of procedures to find a suitable solution to the problem. After failed attempts at using the scalpel, laser, and antibiotic gel, Victor suggests attempting to inject various experimental sera to no avail. After excising a small portion of concentrated Pempti cells, Victor will have you complete a small puzzle for the development of a new nanomachine to reduce the Pempti's fluid volume. With the new nanomachine in tow, another attempt on Pempti will be made. This time the new nanomachine must be injected into the hazy concentration of Pempti cells until it is cornered. This will be the first real view of the Pempti core. Victor suggests using the laser again, but the core is able to adaptively mutate to deal with the situation. Director Kasal will give the order to terminate the operation early, as the Secretary's body cannot handle such extreme amounts of experimentation under the circumstances. After more research, a new laser is perfected. This laser is red, in contrast to the normal blue laser. Disparities between the two include no limitations on the laser usage, and protection against tissue damage from prolonged use. With both the nanomachine and laser, the true fight will begin. Pempti The nanomachine will only require two injections and will not cause small polyp formation. After the Pempti core is cornered, incinerate it with the laser. After a short-lived celebration from Victor, the core will regenerate itself and begin a fierce counterattack. One of three attacks can occur during the fight in a seemingly random pattern. Each must be dealt with using the laser unless otherwise noted. In order to defeat Pempti you must destroy the mini-cores it creates and incinerate the main core at the same time. After several laserings, Pempti will dissappear. Mutations Pempti's mutations are first found in Trauma Center: Under the Knife, in the fifth sinner and X-5 (in Under the Knife). Pempti will attack the liver, release more mini-cores that will take more time to incinerate them. The other mutation is in Trauma Center: Under the Knife 2. After injecting the nano-machine and attacking the dual core that surfaces, this form will split into two cores; one in the upper right, and the other in the lower left. Both cores are capable of creating mini-cores. Once one core is incinerated, the other will go into a "berserk" mode similar to Savato and will attempt to kill the patient by creating multiple types of mini-cores at the same time. This "berserk" core will also take a longer exposure to the laser before an "Ok" is issued. General Tips Keep the laser on the core the entire time, specifically near the top section of it, as this will do damage to both the main core and the smaller ones as they come out. If done right, the grey spinning cores will be destroyed just after they emerge, and thus deal a lot less damage. While Pempti is unleashing its first wave of attacks, it will not surface and thus be immune to any laser exposure, until it is done attacking with each type of core once. Afterwards, it will surface periodically while attacking with the mini-cores. Pempti will stop attacking for 2-3 seconds if it attacks in this order: Pink, Blue, Grey, Grey. You can use this short break to inject some stabilizer. In Under the Knife and Second Opinion, scoring an "Ok" on Pempti's main core while it is attacking will cause it to cease the attack, allowing you some time to treat wounds or raise vitals. When dealing with two cores, it is advisable that you alternate between cores when incinerating them. This ensures that by the time you have destroyed the first core, the second one would take just another "Ok" from the laser to be destroyed, minimizing the damage it can deal while "berserk". In Under the Knife 2, Pempti will always pause after releasing grey mini-cores. Pempti will pause for long enough for you to be able to inject 2 doses of stabilizer. Stats and Attacks Pempti has 3 attacks: *Grey Mini-cores - Four small, round grey mini-cores will spiral outward from the main core and circle around it until incinerated. These will deal increasing damage based on how many are in full orbit and how long they have been orbiting the core. In Under the Knife 2, three mini-cores will be produced by each core. *Pink Mini-cores - Single pink mini-cores move from the main core at high speed to the edge of the Pempti fluid and wait for a short moment, then cause a laceration if they are not dealt with quickly enough. In Under the Knife 2, cores will alternate between producing these mini-cores. *Blue Mini-cores - Five blue mini-cores will all exit the main core simultaneously and wait at the edge of the fluid for about 2 seconds, then push the fluid outward, then back in, leaving behind 3-5 small polyps per mini-core that must be incinerated and covered with gel. In Under the Knife 2, each core will produce 3 blue mini-cores, and the incerination of the polyps will cause 3-5 vital damage per polyp. *In Under The Knife 2, Pempti will always release 6 of each type of mini-core, 3 from each main core. *While battling Aletheia, blue Pempti mini-cores may be spawned in groups of 3. They will create polyps while moving on the heart. Post-Pempti After a Pempti infection, the patient may contract Post-Pempti Trivia *The Pempti Small-Cores are each shaped like the Greek letters - alpha, beta, and gamma. The circling cores look like alpha; tumor cores like beta; and laceration cores like gamma. *The initial collection of Pempti cells in Under the Knife moves. This makes it harder to inject the serums or nanomachine, in addition to the difficulty in spotting it in the first place. *If you use the Healing Touch while the nanomachine still needs to be injected into the core in Under the Knife, the bluish-grayish collection of Pempti cells will be very hard to see so the Healing Touch should not be used at this time. *When you inject the nanomachine into the collection of Pempti cells successfully, vitals will drop by 5. Category:GUILT Category:Trauma Center: Second Opinion Category:Trauma Center: Under the Knife Category:Trauma Center: Under the Knife 2